Until that Time
by Scyther Devlin
Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens. Shounenai 21, 34, Relena bashing. COMPLETE!
1. Trouble

A/N: Hello this is my first time uploading a fic. So please be nice.

Disclaimer: Love Gundam Wing but much to my disappointment I don't own it, or any of its characters so please refrain from suing me. Thank you.

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

This is AU I guess.

Chapter 1

Heero ran down the corridor searching for an exit. "Duo did you find it yet?" he spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Yea I got it! Take three left's and a right," Duo instructed. "Right," Heero said. "No first left," Duo said. "Maxwell," Heero growled. He could here Duo chuckling on the other end. "Sorry Hee-chan," he said. "Hn," Heero responded. Heero ran quickly following Duo's instructions, until the exit came into view. Just as he reached the exit a guard stepped into his way and fired his gun. The bullet ripped through his side and through a lung causing it to collapse. "Fuck!" Heero cursed firing off his own shot taking the guard down. Struggling to breath he stumbled through the exit and began to make his way to the jeep he had hidden behind one of the sand dunes. His vision began to blur and he could faintly hear Duo calling on the walkie-talkie. Then everything faded to nothing as he fell into unconsciousness.

Duo was starting to panic. "He's not responding!" he yelled. "Zip it Maxwell he probably decided to ignore you for that Hee-chan comment," Wufei said. "No Duo's right something's wrong I feel it," Quatre said. Trowa nodded in agreement. Everyone looked at Wufei. "Call HQ and ask them for clearance before we go Maxwell," Wufei said. "Thanks Wuffers," Duo said. "Maxwell! It's Wufei!" Wufei ranted. Quatre placed his hand over his heart, and a concerned look crossed his features. "Guys we better hurry," he said. "Quatre?" Trowa asked. "Something is very wrong," Quatre said. "The line to HQ is busy!" Duo ranted. "I think we should just go and make sure everything is ok, and take the

consequences later," Trowa said. "Well I am sure something is wrong and that we need to hurry," Quatre said. "I'm with Tro. lets go take a peek," Duo said. "This is injustice!" Wufei shouted. "But, I guess we better make sure Yuy didn't screw up," Wufei continued. Everyone could tell Wufei was worried just like the rest of them, but being Wufei he wouldn't show such weakness.

Heero woke up to a searing pain in his side, and difficultly breathing. It took him a moment before he remembered what had happened and that he was in a cell. 'I hope that braided baka hurries' Heero thought. He tried to move but decided that was a bad idea. The cell door opened and one of the guards walked in. He was tall and bulky with greased back brown hair and obsidian eyes. "You're the one responsible for Brads death," he spat. Heero just glared up at the guard and refused to say anything. "Say you sorry and I might take it easy on you," The guard said with a snarl. Heero summoned enough strength to raise his arm and flip the guard off. The guard looked enraged as Heero smirked up at him. "You little bastard!" The guard shouted delivering a hard kick to Heeros stomach. Heeros eyes opened wide and he started to cough violently. "You should've realized this base wasn't as easy to infiltrate as others," The guard said while walking out the door. Heero struggled to breath only to find himself racked with coughs. 'This is just to ironic. I manage to survive a war only to die after two years of peace.' Heero thought. He chuckled darkly until the cell was suddenly bathed in light. 'Well this is it, see you around guys' Heero thought.

A/N: Dun...dun...dun. A cliff hanger! and I know its short, but I will write more and update soon! YOU! points click the little blue button and review!


	2. Stange occurences

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...don't sue me...thank you.

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: 'This is just to ironic. I manage to survive a war only to die after two years of peace.' Heero thought. He chuckled darkly until the cell was suddenly bathed in light. 'Well this is it, see you around guys' Heero thought.

AU...I think

Chapter 2

Then the light faded and Heero found himself still in the cell. "Guess he changed his mind?" Heero said uncertain of what was going on. "You were going to give up just like that. No 'wait I have unfinished business' or 'what about my loved ones' I thought you were stronger than that," a voice came from the behind Heero. Heero tried to roll over and face his new guest, but couldn't. "Damn it this is frustrating!" Heero cursed. "Here let me give you a hand," the voice said. Hands grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over facing the person the voice was coming from. The voice belonged to a male of about 6/1 of lean muscular build, with short blond hair, and bright green eyes. "Who the hell! Are you?" Heero snapped but then coughed this time blood coming past his lips. "Oops yea forgot you were injured and all...let me see what the damage is," the man said. The stranger pulled back Heeros blue jean jacket and looked at his blood soaked tank-top. "Uh-oh, you seem to be suffering from a collapsed lung, which means you will be dead in maybe a little over half an hour," the man said. Heero rolled his eyes. 'No duh genius' he thought. "Now no need to be rude my young friend. Here I am going to prevent an almost certain death and you want to be a smart-ass," the man said. Heero stared at the stranger. "Who are you?" he asked. The stranger smiled kindly at him and placed a hand over Heeros wound. "I am Gideon your new teacher," Gideon said. The room was again bathed in light and a tingling sensation rushed over his body before disappearing. He could breath again and there was no pain. Heero sat up and looked himself over.

His clothes weren't even stained anymore. He looked up at Gideon with wide eyes. "W-what?" he asked. 'This is not happening. There is no way this is happening. I'm dreaming. Damn it you can't fall asleep with that kind of injury. Yup I'm dead, or crazy' Heeros mind raced. "Yes this is happening. No you are not dreaming. No you are not dead. And I don't think your crazy," Gideon said. 'Was I saying all that out loud?' Heero thought. "No you were thinking," Gideon said. Heero just stared at him. "I read you thoughts," Gideon said as if he were commenting on the weather. Heero reached out and grabbed Gideon's arm before releasing it as soon as he made contact. "Well you aren't an illusion," Heero commented. "No," Gideon replied. "Then what are you?" Heero said with a glare. "I told you I'm your new teacher," Gideon said. Heeros glare intensified. "That is not wh-," Heero was cut off by an explosion echoing through the halls and making the cell shake. "Well it seems your friends have finally arrived, so I'll take my leave. See you around Wing," Gideon said with a smirk before backing out through the wall. Heero just stared at the wall in shock. Duo suddenly came bursting through the door. "Hey Heero!" he called. Then Gideon reappeared and seemed to be glowing. Heero looked at Duo who didn't seem to notice the other man in the room. Before he could say anything Gideon wrapped his arms around Heero and whispered. "Sleep," it was and order and suddenly the world swam and Heero again fell unconscious. "Heero!" Duo shouted concerned as Heero fell into his arms.

Trowa and Quatre ran into the room after hearing the concerned shout. Trowa looked Heero over as Duo held him. "He isn't injured?" Quatre asked. Trowa shook his head. Duo looked over the room and spotted a puddle of blood. "Then were did that come from?" Duo asked. "Maxwell, Barton, Winner, Yuy!" Wufei called. Duo shifted Heero to bridal style to carry him easier. 'Man I didn't think he was this lite. Does he eat enough?' Duo wandered. The pilots stepped out into the hall and noticed Wufei stepping over several unconscious bodies. "What's with Yuy?" Wufei asked. "We don't know," Quatre said. "Hey!" another guard shouted behind Duo. This guard was tall and beefy with slicked back brown hair and obsidian eyes. "He finally died then," the guard commented with a smirk. The guard rushed towards Duo intending to tackle him. Duo jumped up in the air and did a spin kick braking the guards jaw and knocking him out, all that done with Heero still in his arms. "I got HQ on the line not to long ago. The perimeter is secure so they'll do clean up and take the soldiers and guards down to HQ to be questioned," Wufei said. "Ok lets get Heero out of here and checked out," Duo said. The other pilots nodded in agreement and left just as HQ arrived.

A/N: Well that was interesting. Please review and I will have the next chapter up soon!


	3. Odd behavior

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I apologize for the one big paragraph thing, but it has been corrected! Thank you again for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing please don't sue me!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "I got HQ on the line not to long ago. The perimeter is secure so they'll do clean up and take the soldiers and guards down to HQ to be questioned," Wufei said. "Ok lets get Heero out of here and checked out," Duo said. The other pilots nodded in agreement and left just as HQ arrived.

AU I'm sure

Chapter 3

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were in the waiting room of HQ's hospital. Duo was pacing back and forth in front of the other pilots bitting his bottom lip. "This is strange," Quatre spoke. "What is?" Duo asked. Quatre had a confused expression on his face. "Heeros ora has changed," Quatre said. "Oh god! Is he ok?" Duo started panicking. "Yes he's fine Duo it just feels strange," Quatre said. "Strange as in good or bad?" Duo asked. "I said he was fine Duo no need to worry," Quatre said giving his friend a warm smile. "Your acting like a worried house wife Maxwell," Wufei commented. Duo just glared at him. Trowa looked over just as Sally entered the waiting area. "Sally! Over here!" Duo waved. Sally smiled at the loud and friendly pilot. "Hello Duo," she said. "Is he ok?" Duo asked. "Yes he's fine. It seems as though he's suffering from blood loss, but then that brings up the question of where he is injured. We found no injuries at all. Was he acting strange when you found him?" Sally asked. "No he was just standing there and staring at the wall," Duo said. "Well since he has no injuries and seems to be perfectly stable you can take him home when he wakes up," Sally said. Duo let out a sigh of relief. "Oh you guys be sure to keep an eye on him for at least twenty four hours. If he seems to be acting strange or having any health problem bring him back in," Sally said. "No prob. Sally!" Duo said. "He's in room 314 you can go see him if you want," she said. Duo smiled and headed for the elevator followed by the rest of the pilots.

Heero woke up slowly and noticed the smell of antibiotics. "Hospital?" he questioned opining his eyes. 'Yup I'm in a hospital but how the hell did I get here?' Heero thought. Then suddenly everything came rushing back to him. 'Oh this is not good. I mean I know what happened, but that could not have happened. People just don't appear out of no where, heal a fatal injury, and then make you take a fucking nap! That just does not happen!' Heeros mind screamed at him. He looked up to see Duo followed by the other pilots. "Hey Hee-chan how you feeling?" Duo asked jovially. "Fine," Heero replied. "So Yuy do you want to explain to us what happened?" Wufei asked. "Oh that's nice Wuffers! Grill him before showing you concern," Duo said. "He said he was fine," Wufei snapped. "Guys this is not the place to argue we're in a hospital so keep it down," Trowa said. Quatre came in and sat down in a chair beside Heeros bed. "Well since Heero is awake I'll go take care of the release forms," Trowa said. "Well Yuy?" Wufei asked. "Well what?" Heero growled. Duo could see confusion in Heeros eyes and when the pilot was confused about something, being to proud to ask about or admit his confusion, he would get irritable. "About what the hell happened during the mission?" Wufei asked. 'Oh shit what do I tell them? They would definitely lock me up in some psych. Ward' Heero thought. "I fucked up and paid for it! End of story Chang," Heero snapped. Wufei was about to throw back a comment but a stern glare from Duo stopped him. Trowa came back into the room and noticed the silence and Quatres look of concern. "The release form has been taken care of so we can head back to Quatres," he said.

After Heero changed out of the hospital scrubs and back into his clothes the pilots were on there way back home. After the war Quatre had invited the pilots to stay at one of his mansions until they could find somewhere they liked better. No one seemed to want to leave, and though Wufei and Heero wouldn't admit it they had become good friends. "Lets sing a song!" Duo chirped in the back seat. "Sing and you die Maxwell," Wufei said glaring into the rearview mirror. Duo smiled and started to whistle. Wufei gripped the steering wheel harder and glared fiercely into the mirror directed at Duo. Quatre reached back from the middle seat he shared with Trowa, and put a hand over Duo's mouth. "Now Duo its not very smart to taunt the person behind the wheel of a hummer," Quatre said. "And you and Heero need to put on your seat belt," he said. Duo glared at his friend and glanced over at Heero who just seemed to be staring out the window at nothing. Quatre pulled his hand away from Duo's mouth. "Yes mother," Duo said. Trowa coughed to cover up a chuckle and Quatre just pouted. After only three seconds of silence, "Born free!" Duo burst into song. "That's it!" Wufei shouted making a sharp turn into a parking lot. Unfortunately or fortunately, because Duo wasn't wearing his seat belt he was thrown right on top of Heero. 'Uh-oh this isn't good' Duo thought. Heero looked up at Duo who was laying on top of him and blushed. 'Aww he's so cute when he blushes' Duo thought. Heero blinked at Duo for a second before pushing him off into the floorboard. "Ow," Duo stated. Heero could feel himself blushing. 'What the hell! I do not blush!' he thought. Duo saw Heero put on his seat belt and quickly looked back out the window. 'He really is beautiful when he blushes' Duo thought. 'And he would kill me if he knew I thought that' he added to his thought.

Wufei opened the back door and grabbed Duo by the braid. "You are so dead!" Wufei said. "Ah! No Wuffers spare me!" Duo laughed as he was pulled out of the hummer. Trowa stepped out of the hummer and sat down in the drivers seat. "Unless you two want to stay here together get back in the car," he said. Duo and Heero grumbled and got back in the car. Duo glanced over at Heero who had fallen asleep with his head resting on the window. The rest of the ride was uneventful, except for the usual Maxwell verses Chang agreement. They finally arrived back at Quatres mansion and luckily Duo was still in one piece. "Hee-chan?" Duo asked shaking Heeros shoulder. Heero opened his eyes and looked around. "We're at home you fell asleep on the way here," Duo said. "I figured as much," Heero said getting out of the car and heading straight to his room. Everyone was confused. "What on earth could he be keeping from us?" Quatre asked. Wufei shrugged and headed for his room to meditate. Trowa put on a pot of coffee and sat down on at the kitchen table followed by Quatre sitting opposite. "Maybe I should go talk to him," Duo said. Before Quatre could object Duo was gone. "You look tired Quatre are you feeling well?" Trowa asked. "I'm fine just tired out from trying to figure out what happened to Heero," he said. Trowa got up and placed a cup of coffee in front of Quatre. "Thanks," Quatre said giving Trowa a sunny smile.

Duo was on his way up to Heeros room when there was a knock at the door. "Now what?" Duo questioned walking to the door and throwing it open. He cringed as he saw none other than the pink monster Relena Peacecraft. "Hello Duo I heard Heero was in the hospital but I got there to late can I see him?" she asked inviting herself in. "I don't think he wants to see anyone at the moment Lena," Duo said. Relena ignored him and headed upstairs for Heeros room. Heero heard a knock at his door and walked over to open it. "Duo," Heero growled as he opened the door only to have Relena fling herself into Heeros arms. "Gah!" Heero yelled. Duo walked into Heeros room to see Relena hugging him. 'That bitch! I'm going to rip of her arm and beat her to death with it!' Duo thought. "Relena get off!" Heero barked. Relena looked up at Heero still hugging him. "What's wrong my love?" she asked. Heero felt like he was going to barf. Duo walked up and pulled Relena off of him and proceeded to drag her down stairs and push her out the door. Heero followed and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Now please leave!" Duo said before slamming the door. "Thanks Duo," Heero said. Duo smiled at him and was about to say your welcome when another knock came at the door. Duo threw the door open. "I thought I asked you to lea-," Duo stopped ranting and stared at a priest standing in the door way. He was tall and lean with blond hair and bright green eyes. "Hello I'm father Gideon is there a Heero Yuy staying here. Duo heard the a door slam and looked to see that Heero was gone. "Um...yea he's he stays here please come in Father," Duo said. Gideon smiled and stepped inside before shutting the door with a soft click.

A/N: Well it seems things are going to get more interesting! Please review and I will try to update soon!


	4. Learning

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! You are such friendly people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "Hello I'm father Gideon is there a Heero Yuy staying here?" the priest questioned. Duo heard the a door slam and looked to see that Heero was gone. "Um...yea he's he stays here please come in Father," Duo said. Gideon smiled and stepped inside before shutting the door with a soft click.

AU...yea.

Chapter 4

Duo knocked on Heeros door. "Go away!" was the muffled response. "Um...Heero I know this sounds weird but there's a priest here to see you," Duo said scratching the back of his head. "Tell him I'm a lost cause and to leave," was the sarcastic reply. Duo banged on the door louder. "Come on man! I'm really starting to get worried about you. First the weird shit that happened on the mission and now a fucking priest is here to see you! Now open this damn door or I'll knock it down!" Duo growled. There was no answer. "You know I can," Duo sang. Duo heard the door unlock and smiled at his irritated friend. "So nice of you to join me," Duo said. Heero glared. "Were's the priest?" Heero asked. "In the library, you want me to come with?" he asked. Heero shook his head. "I think I can handle a man of the cloth Duo," Heero said before making his way down to the library. "Oh heart be still! Did Heero Yuy just make a joke!" Duo chuckled as his friend discreetly flipped him off. Heero walked slowly to the library. 'What the hell does he want from me!' his mind screamed. 'I feel a headache coming on' he thought opening the door to the library. Gideon was sitting in a chair facing the door reading 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'. "What do you want?" Heero asked. Gideon put the book down and smiled at him. "Hello! How have you been?" he asked. Heero glared. "Confused now what do you want?" Heero asked again. "Well what kind of teacher would I be without giving you lessons?" Gideon said.

'Where's my gun?' Heero thought. "I believe its in the waist band of you pants hidden by your jacket," Gideon said. "Stay out of my head Gideon! Tell me what it is that you want or leave," Heero said sternly. Gideon rose from his chair with cat like grace and took a step closer to Heero. "To teach you," Gideon said. Heero stood his ground. "To teach me what?" he asked. "The art of guarding," Gideon replied. Now Heero was even more confused than he was when this started. "Huh?" was the only thing he could think to respond. "Have a seat kid this may take a while," Gideon said. Heero crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll stand," he said. Gideon just heaved a sigh and sat back down in his chair. "Ok like I said I am here to teach you the art of guarding," he said. "Which would be?" Heero said morosely. "Which would be teaching you to protect this world from everything this world has to fear," Gideon said seriously. "What?" Heero asked. "You my friend are what we call a Guardian," Gideon said. "We? Guardian?" Heero asked. "Man do you have a lot of questions," Gideon chuckled. Heero just stared at him trying to digest this information. "But, asking questions means you want to learn and that is good," Gideon said. "Wait a minute damn it! You better explain what all this shit means!" Heero growled. "Have a seat Heero," Gideon said. It was an order not a question, and for some reason Heero did as he was told. "Ever wonder why you seemed to survive against all odds no matter how hopeless the situation was," Gideon asked.

Heero frowned and glared at Gideon for all he was worth. "Because I am a good soldier," Heero replied. "Partially yes but not all for that reason. You survived because even without realizing it you turned all that will power you had into a power not many can create. Not just your will power but your belief in the people that live on earth and in the colonies, and your will to protect them," Gideon said. "Wait a minute! The other pilots fought for the same thing I did and with the same beliefs and wants to protect! What the hell makes me so damn special!" Heero shouted. "Yes I know that. They all fought with the same power but could not release it fully. You on the other hand could release it. Like I said very few can create it," Gideon said. Heero just stared at him. "Look I'm saying they have the potential to become a Guardian, but they haven't yet and they might not. You on the other hand have become one. A Guardian will protect this world from the demons and monsters that wish to destroy it," Gideon said. "So what I'm some kind of angel is that what your trying to say," Heero said. "No not exactly. Angels do not sin and are immortal. Guardians can and have sinned and though hard to kill are not immortal. They live and go through the same hardships as those of there charges. You will not fully understand this now but I will help you to learn. Heero Yuy will you protect those who are not strong enough to protect themselves. Will you protect those who have sinned so that they can have a chance to repent. Will you protect this world from everything it has to fear, or are you to afraid to do so," Gideon said.

Heero leaned back in his seat and looked into Gideon's eyes. "I'm not afraid. But you can't ask someone who is responsible for taking so many lives, to protect them," Heero said. Gideon smiled. "All the more reason to ask you actually," he said. Heero looked at Gideon in disbelief. Gideon laughed. "What better way to make up for taking life then to protect it," Gideon said. Heero looked away from Gideon not believing he was worthy of the title of the so called Guardian. Heero heard Gideon give a low chuckle. "Lesson one Heero," Gideon said. Heero looked up and met Gideon's gaze. "Forgive but don't forget," Gideon said. Heero looked confused. Gideon smiled. "Forgive yourself for what you have done, but do not forget how precious life is," he said. Heero thought for a moment. "If I did except this...what would happen...I mean to the pilots they would notice me missing and I refuse to leave without giving them a truthful answer as to why," Heero said. "Well the good news is you don't have to leave. Just follow you instincts. You'll be able to tell when there is danger and I'll be here to aid you in what to do," Gideon said. Heero released a heavy sigh. "Fine were do we start," Heero growled.

A/N: Wow! I hope I didn't confuse to many people. And I apologize for any confrontational religious stuff. Please review and I will update soon!


	5. Suspicious

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "Well the good news is you don't have to leave. Just follow your instincts. You'll be able to tell when there is danger and I'll be here to aid you in what to do," Gideon said. Heero released a heavy sigh. "Fine where do we start," Heero growled.

Chapter 5

Gideon gave a bright smile. "Well today was a start at least you agreed. I know you want to tell your comrades but I would wait until after the first couple of lessons so you can show them some sort of proof, or do you want them chasing after you with a straight-jacket," Gideon said with a chuckle. Heero just rubbed at his temples.

"You know its going to seem odd that a priest is coming to visit me every once and a while," he stated.

"Well just dodge their questions and if necessary lie to them," Gideon said. Heero stiffened. 'Lie? I can't lie to them, I suck at lying not to mention that if not the other's Duo would know' Heero thought.

"You worry too much," Gideon said.

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Head." Heero growled.

"Block me out," Gideon challenged.

Heero stared at him. "Well I guess we'll save that for the next lesson," Gideon chuckled. Heero just glared at him.

"I'll contact you by cell phone and tell you where we can meet for the lessons, since you made a good point about the priest guise. I'm sure you can leave without a babysitter," Gideon commented, heading for the door.

"How do I contact you?" Heero asked.

"My number is already in your cell, see you around," Gideon said before stepping out.

"Why do I have this feeling that the next couple of weeks are going to be hell," Heero said, sinking down into his seat.

Heero came out of the room soon after Gideon left. 'Wonder where everybody is?' Heero thought. He walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and discovered four curious pilots.

"What was the priest here to talk to you about?" Trowa asked.

"He thought I was someone else," Heero said. He saw Duo give him a skeptical look. 'Fuck' Heero thought.

"Who did he mistake you for?" Quatre asked. 'Fuck' Heero thought.

"He thought I was the son of a friend of his," Heero lied. If possible Duo gave him even more of a skeptical look. 'Fuck!' Heero thought.

Wufei being Wufei just settled for giving him a questioning look.

"What was the friends name?" Trowa asked. 'Fu- I really need to stop cursing so much I'm starting to sound like Duo' then he gave himself a mental slap. 'No one can hear your thoughts Yuy!' Heero scolded himself. Then he thought about Gideon. 'Fuck!' he thought.

"Yo earth to Heero! Come in Heero!" Duo said waving his hand in front of Heeros face. Heero blinked and looked into Duo's worried gaze.

"You ok man?" Duo asked.

"I have to go to HQ and drop of the missions report," Heeros said.

"Good I'm going with you," Duo said giving Heero the 'talk' look. 'Fucking hell!' Heeros mind screamed.

Heero was starting to get unnerved at the silence in the car. Especially since it was only he and Duo, and Duo was always loud, or talking. 'This is not good' Heero thought.

Duo pulled into an out of business food store parking lot and turned off the car. "So you wanna tell me what the hell is going on." Duo said. It wasn't a question.

"Maxwell we need to get these reports in soon or Lady Une is going to have our heads," Heero said.

"I will start the car as soon as you answer my question," Duo stated.

"You will start the car now or I will remove you and start it my self," Heero growled.

Duo gave him a glare that nearly rivaled his own. "Give it your best shot buddy," he said.

Heero got out and slammed the door and walked over to the drivers side. He did not expect Duo to get out and pin him to the side of the car, with his hands pinning Heeros wrist at the sides of his head and the rest of his body pinning Heero against the cold metal of the car. "Explain," Duo said.

Heero struggled against Duo only to discover that either Duo had been working out or that he had seriously been underestimating the pilots strength. He had to look up to glare at the pilot because Duo had grown a foot taller then he had. 'Damn genetics' Heero thought.

"Look I stay this way all day if need be and like you said Lady Une is waiting," Duo said with a smirk.

Heero just glared some more before looking away from him.

"Look at me Heero. I know something funny is going on, and I'm just worried about you," Duo said.

Heero looked up and into Duo's violet eyes. 'That's strange how his eyes change from blue to violet depending on his mood. He's angry' Heero thought.

"Are you angry with me?" Heero asked.

Duo looked surprised. "How?" he started to ask.

"Your eyes they turn violet when your angry," Heero stated.

'He notices my eyes?' Duo thought. "I'm just upset that there's something you won't tell me," Duo answered.

Heero stared into Duo's eyes and discovered he couldn't lie to him. "Just something I discovered about myself. I will tell you later but not now...is that ok?" Heero asked.

"You promise to tell me soon," Duo said.

"Yes, but not now," Heero said.

Duo slowly released Heero and stepped back.

"Sorry about all that it's just I worry about you," Duo said.

"Baka," Heero said giving one of his small rare smiles.

Duo looked down at his watch. "Shit! Lady Une is going to kill us!" He said ushering Heero back into the car before hoping in and speeding off.

A/N: Aha! A little bit of starting up for 2+1, and more to come for the couple, and also some 3+4 in the next chapter! Sorry this chapter was so short and I apologize for any mistakes! Please review!


	6. Love, and reading minds

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "Sorry about all that it's just I worry about you," Duo said. "Baka," Heero said giving one of his small rare smiles. Duo looked down at his watch. "Shit! Lady Une is going to kill us!" He said ushering Heero back into the car before hoping in and speeding off.

AU...because I say so.

Chapter 6

Duo ran into HQ out of breath and Heero walked in calmly behind him. "Well, I don't think you will ever be in danger of a heart attack, because you never stress," Duo said giving him a mock glare. Heero just smirked in response.

"Yuy, Maxwell right on time," Lady Une said as they entered the office.

"Lady Une," Heero greeted.

"Have faith in us Lady!" Duo said with a bright smile laying the report on her desk.

"So they were indeed constructing new mobile suits," Lady Une said looking at the report.

"Yes fortunately there computer system wasn't highly constructed," Heero said.

"Yuy I understand you were caught during this mission. May I ask how after two wars you were able to be captured so easily?" Lady Une said giving Heero a steely look.

'Oh shit! I can't just tell her the reason I was captured, was because I received a fatal injury and then had it healed by someone I still know nothing about. Come to think of it add that to the long list of questions I need to ask Gideon, and check and see when our next psych. evaluation is' Heero thought.

"Yuy!" Lady Une said sternly making Heero actually jump.

"Uh..." Heero started.

"He was caught off guard and knocked out. I guess the peace is starting to set in, just later than the rest of us let it. Give him a brake Lady this is like the first time he's screwed up," Duo said in good humor.

Lady Une stared at Heero for a moment before glaring slightly at Duo.

"Very well," she stated. "It won't be brought up again, but Yuy no more screw ups," she said.

'Thank you Duo I could actually kiss you for that!' Heero thought on his way out of the office. Then he stopped abruptly at the elevator. 'Did I just think about kissing Duo...check and see when that next psych evaluation is up Yuy!' his mind snapped at him.

Duo stared at his friend with a concerned look. 'Man he is acting so strange,' Duo thought. Then he smiled 'He is so adorable when confused though' Duo thought with a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Heero asked exiting the elevator.

Duo looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Um...nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!" he said waving his arms around wildly.

"Right...lets go Duo before Quatre calls thinking we've been in some sort of accident, considering that you are driving," Heero said.

"Ha...ha...Yuy very funny! Why did you chose to use your new found talents as a comedian against me," Duo said with a mock glare.

"What are friends for," Heero responded putting on his seat-belt.

Duo stared at his friend in shock. 'Did he just actually call me friend out loud or was I hearing things, and is it just me or is he actually being playful. Not that I mind him being playful on the contrary actually I think its sexy' Duo thought, then slapped himself in the forehead. 'Bad Duo!' his mind screamed at him. He turned and looked at Heero when he thought he heard a chuckle. Heero turned away and pretended to wipe something off his mouth, which Duo could have sworn was a smirk.

"What's so funny Heero?" Duo asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all," Heero responded.

Duo glared at his friend before starting the car.

"Oh and Duo," Heero said.

"Yes," Duo responded.

"You have a red hand print on your forehead," Heero said.

"Very fucking funny," Duo mumbled, rubbing his head.

Back at Quatres "house". Trowa and Quatre were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, and waiting for Duo and Heero to return. Quatre reached for the cell phone only to be stopped by Trowa grasping his hand. "They're fine kitten," Trowa commented. Quatre blushed at the nick name, and at the fact that Trowa was still holding his hand.

"Ahem! We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Duo asked with a wicked grin.

Heero peaked over Duo's shoulder and noticed his friends linked hands.

"Something you'd like to share perhaps?" Duo asked.

Quatre turned a dark shade of pink. "I...uh...we...I mean..." Quatre tried to say.

"Actually I have no intention of sharing," Trowa said giving Quatres hand a possessive squeeze.

If possible Quatre turned an even darker red than he'd been turning through out the discussion. Then a look of shock passed over his features, he looked over at Trowa who gave him a shy smile. Then a goofy grin plastered itself over Quatres face.

"Um..." Duo said watching the exchange of expressions.

"Duo," Heero whispered giving Duo a jab in the ribs with his elbow.

"What?" Duo asked.

"I think we should le..." Heero suddenly was bombarded by other voices then his own inside his head. 'Helikesmeto!''ThanksfortheopportunityDuo...' the thoughts continued to poor into Heeros head soon joined by other thoughts from people he didn't even know. He covered his ears trying to block them out.

"Shut up!" he whispered desperately

"Heero?" Duo asked in concern.

The thoughts started to get louder and louder, becoming deafening in a matter of seconds. Heero fell to his knees no longer being aware of anything going on around him. His eyes were closed tightly in pain, and he could almost be certain that his head was going to explode. Then his eyes flew open wide when he felt arms encircle him. He saw Duo looking at him with a frightened look deep in his eyes. His lips were moving but Heero couldn't hear anything but the deafening, jumbled words, of thoughts that weren't even his. Then another voice broke in loud and clear. 'Run!' it said. Heero uncovered his ears and looked around wildly, braking out of Duo's comforting embrace. 'Run! Run now!' the voice screamed.

Duo watched terrified as Heero broke out of his grip and seemed to be looking around for something or someone that wasn't there.

"Heero!" Duo called. Trowa and Quatre were up and out of there chair the moment they saw Heero cover his ears and collapse onto his knees. They just watched and waited to see what was happening before doing anything.

The only thing Heero could hear was the voice and the other thoughts of people in the background. 'Run! Run! Run!' the voice was screaming. So without anything else he could do Heero ran through the kitchen and out the door as fast as he could.

"Heero!" Duo shouted running after them.

"Quatre call Sally and tell her to come over this instant I'll help Duo," Trowa said running after Duo.

"Ok," Quatre said running to the phone and dialing the number. The phone rang three times before Wufei answered it. "Wufei what the hell are you doing over there! Well never mind let me talk to Sally! NOW CHANG!" Quatre shouted.

Heero just kept running and running, the voice becoming louder and louder with each step his feet took. He tripped over the root of a tree, using his instincts he spun his body around so he landed on his back. That way if there was an enemy near him his back would not be exposed and he could see who was coming.

"SHUT UP!" Heero screamed and at once the voices stopped. 'What. The. Fuck!' Heero thought.

"Well...well look what we have here. A child guardian who has yet to spread his wings. Pity I had hopped for more of a challenge," a voice said above Heero.

Heero looked up and spotted a young man maybe mid twenty's of lean muscular build, with short black hair, and crimson eyes. His attire consisted of a black dress shirt, black slacks, and a long red ankle length trench coat. Standing on one of the tree's branches. The same tree, Heero noted, that had tripped him.

"Who the hell are you?" Heero growled.

The man jumped of the tree and landed right above Heeros head.

"I am Jason your executioner for this evening," Jason said drawing an old knights sword and positioning the blade above Heeros throat.

"You may feel a bit of discomfort," Jason chuckled using both hands to drive the sword down towards Heero.

"Shit!" Heero cursed rolling out from under the blade and jumping to his feet, and running past Jason deeper into the forest.

"Oh goody! A chase!" Jason said with a smirk and ran after Heero.

Heero reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone quickly locating Gideons number and dialing. The phone range and just as Gideon picked up the phone was knocked from his hands by Jason's sword.

"No. No. My little toy," Jason said waving his finger back and forth as if scolding a child.

A cold feeling started running through Heeros body and his senses were on high alert. He spun dodging Jason's next lunge and kicked him in the back of the head sending him to the ground. He turned to run but was stopped as a whip coiled around his throat, and jerked him to the ground. Jason put his knee on Heeros chest and pulled the whip tighter around Heeros throat.

"Sorry child but we can't have more of your kind making our jobs harder than they already are," Jason said tightening the whip even more.

"Ack!" Heero choked out. He tried to punch Jason off of him but, as he made a move to do so both his hands were held over Heeros head by one of Jason's arms, while Jason's other arm kept coiling the whip tighter.

"Heero!" Duo shouted tackling Jason off of Heero.

"Duo," Heero rasped turning onto his side to see what was happening.

"Foolish human!" Jason roared throwing Duo off of him and into a tree.

"Duo!" Trowa shouted seeing his friends head connect with the trunk of the tree, knocking him out. Then Trowa looked over to see Heero jumping to his feet and over to Duo.

"Duo!" Heero said panicked as he pulled Duo's head into his lap. The back of his head was bleeding badly so Heero took off his jacket and used it to apply pressure to the wound.

"Heero is Duo alright?" Trowa asked walking towards them. Jason suddenly came out of nowhere and punched Trowa in the side of the head also rendering him unconscious.

"Now lets get this done. I won't let these two feel much pain, but you are mine to play with," Jason said walking toward Heero and Duo.

Heero hugged Duo closer to him and watched as Jason raised his sword and charged again.

"Get Back!" Heero roared flinging his hand towards Jason. Suddenly a wave of light appeared around Heero, Duo, and Trowa, who was laying a few feet away, acting as a barrier. Jason ran into it head-on and was flung back and sent crashing through a tree's trunk. Heero just stared in shock at the wall he had created.

"...whoa," Heero stated.

"You little bastard!" Jason screamed clutching at his arm that looked like it was broken from the crash through the tree.

"Jason I'd back off if I were you," Gideon said emerging from the forest a few feet away from Heero.

"Damn you Gideon! Damn you to the lowest pits of hell! You and your damn pet!" Jason yelled before fading away right before Heeros eyes.

Gideon walked over and touched the barrier making it disappear.

"Heero?" Gideon asked.

"Thanks," Heero mumbled looking up from Duo.

"Thanks for what?" Gideon asked confused.

"For that brilliant light show, what the hell do you think?" Heero snapped.

"I didn't do that. That my friend was all you," Gideon chuckled.

"I did? Does it get any weirder than this," Heero said to himself.

"Yes actually it does...how's your friend?" Gideon asked kneeling down beside Heero and Duo.

"He's bleeding badly, and I don't know how Trowa is but I think he's ok he isn't bleeding," Heero said.

"Here," Gideon said moving Heeros jacket, and laying his hand on the back Duo's head. There was a soft glow from Gideons palm as the wound and blood vanished.

"That is so weird," Heero commented.

"You can do it to, just not without the proper learning skills first," Gideon chuckled heading over to Trowa and healing the bruise that was forming on the side of his head.

"How the hell am I going to explain this?" Heero asked watching as Gideon pulled Trowa's arm around his shoulder to carry him.

"Well unless they ask don't say anything. Just act like nothing happened," Gideon said walking back in the direction towards Quatres mansion.

"Like that's going to work," Heero grumbled following Gideon with Duos arm around his shoulder, and his feet slightly dragging the ground.

A/N: Yes! Lets hear it for Heero for kicking Jason's ass with the light wall trick and for Duo for saving Hee-chan! Review and there will be more to come!


	7. Questions and Confrontations

A/N: Thank you for your reviews people's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "Like that's going to work," Heero grumbled following Gideon with Duos arm around his shoulder, and his feet slightly dragging the ground.

AU...yup...

Chapter 7

Gideon and Heero stopped when the mansion came into view.

"Oh god not now," Heero sighed spying Sally's car.

"A friend of yours?" Gideon asked.

"Yea a friend, who happens to be a doctor. Quatre must have called her when I bolted," Heero said.

Gideon looked at Heero in question.

"Look lets get these guys inside. I don't know about Trowa but if he weighs as much as Duo I bet you shoulder is getting sore," Heero said.

"Yea we need to get them inside, but the question is how do you plan on evading the questions you're most likely to be bombarded with?" Gideon asked.

"Well it would help if my comrades weren't unconscious," Heero said glaring at Gideon.

"I will wake them up when they are in there beds and I am gone," Gideon said.

"How the hell am I going to explain how they became unconscious! I can't say 'oh guys Duo and Trowa were running after me and ran into a tree.' Do you really think they would by that!" Heero growled.

"No I don't. I have an idea," Gideon said laying Trowa on the ground.

Gideon used his powers to change what he was wearing into the priest guise.

"Oh I bet this is just going to be a normal thing if a priest is with me carrying one of my unconscious companions?" Heero asked.

"Stop being a smart ass and lesson up. Just say you were running and didn't realize that you had run into the middle of the road. Say that Duo and Trowa saw a car coming and pushed you out of the way only to be smacked into by the car. The reason for their mussed appearance, and unconsciousness is out of the way," Gideon said.

"That might work if they were dogs! Then that raises the question of why I was running," Heero said.

"We will discuss that before I leave, but that is the only thing that would have a possibility of happening to them. Unless you want to tell them the truth now?" Gideon asked.

"I still want to wait just a bit longer this is all really weird to me, and if it endangers the others maybe I shouldn't tell them," Heero said.

"You need to tell them but you could work out a plan if you were attacked again before telling them," Gideon said.

"Yea I guess, how do I explain where you came from?" Heero asked.

"I was the one in the car," Gideon said with a sigh.

"This is going to be one hell of a day," Heero said.

Quatre was panicking he felt something was very wrong a moment ago only to have it vanish and be replaced with a feeling of safety.

"Quatre calm down," Sally said.

"I can't calm down! Where the hell are Trowa, Heero, and Duo!" Quatre shouted.

Wufei briefly wondered if hell had frozen over. He had never heard Quatre curse before. 'He must be hanging around Maxwell to much' Wufei thought.

There was a knock at the door and Quatre must have broke a record running for it.

"Heero! Oh god Trowa! Duo!" Quatre shouted in worry.

"I'm terribly sorry the boys just ran out in front of me. It seems they were pushing Heero out of the way and I smacked into them. Luckily I'm not a fast driver I don't think any serious damage was done," Gideon said.

Sally had Wufei and Heero carry Trowa and Duo to there rooms where she examined them.

"Your right Father no damage was done thankfully," Sally said before glancing at Heero.

"I'm fine," Heero stated.

"That's bullshit Yuy! Quatre told us you were acting like a damn lunatic before bolting what happened?" Wufei said with a warning tone.

"I thought I heard gunshots...I guess I went into a state of hysteria which is why I ran and why I didn't react to anything around me," Heero stated.

Wufei was about to question further when a look from the priest made him fill oddly quiet.

"Well Quatres with Trowa looking after him until he wakes up. Heero, or Wufei, you need to stay with Duo until he wakes up and watch him for a little while to make sure he doesn't have a concussion," Sally said.

"I'll stay with him," Heero said.

"I'll walk you out Sally," Wufei said.

Heero walked into Duo's room an took a seat by the bed. He wasn't worried though as soon as Gideon left they would wake up.

"So tell me why did you run?" Gideon asked from the doorway.

"I heard voices in my head...peoples thoughts...and then that one voice that kept telling me to run, so I did. Then I ran into Jason," Heero said.

"Jason is just one of the many of demons that threaten this world. We've had a few run ins, but a winner has yet to be decided," Gideon said.

"So he put all that into my head," Heero said.

"Partially yes...you have the ability to read thoughts, and he tapped into that power and awakened it. Unfortunately because you've had no training you couldn't shut them out, so that's why it was so loud and jumbled," Gideon stated.

"I see. When are you going to start training me?" Heero asked.

"As soon as I find a secure location," Gideon said.

Heero looked over at Duo.

"Man am I going to get an earful from him, or a beating," Heero said with a chuckle.

"No...that none of your friends would hurt you, especially that one," Gideon said turning to leave.

"What do you mean by that?" Heero asked.

"I can read minds you know," was all Gideon said as he exited the room saying goodbye to Wufei and Quatre on his way out.

Duo let out a low groan and slowly opened his eyes. 'What happened' Duo thought. Suddenly everything that happened that day rushed into place.

"Heero!" Duo said shooting up into a sitting position.

"Yea," Heero said looking up from a book.

Duo just stared at him.

"You need to be watched for a few hours to make sure you don't have a concussion. Be glad Father Gideon has good brakes and does below the speed limit," Heero said looking back down into the pages of the book.

Duo looked Heero over. He was wearing a black high collar button up, long sleeved shirt, and his usual blue jeans.

"Heero?" Duo asked quietly.

"Yea," Heero replied.

"Let me see your neck?" Duo asked throwing his feet over the side of the bed.

Heero stood from his chair and backed up as Duo took a step closer.

Trowa opened his eyes as he heard someone softly humming beside him.

"Quatre?" he asked sitting up.

"Trowa!" Quatre cried jumping into the pilots arms.

"Hello to you to," Trowa said chuckling.

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"I don't really know," Trowa said.

"Well Sally said you have to be monitored for a few hours to make sure you don't have a concussion. Father Gideon said he was terribly sorry for nearly running over you and Duo," Quatre said.

Trowa was silent for a moment. He knew what happened, but still didn't understand. Something strange was going on, and Heero was the only one who probably knew what was going on. He also knew Heero wouldn't talk to him about it, but maybe Duo could get something out of him. Everyone knew Duo had feelings for Heero except Heero himself. Maybe because Duo cared so much he could get Heero to let down his barriers and explain what was going on.

"Trowa is something wrong?" Quatre asked with concern.

"I'm fine kitten...about earlier today," Trowa said with a smirk.

Quatre turned a bright pink and smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Heero asked taking a step back. He had put on the high collar shirt when he noticed the bruising the whip had left around his throat. He guessed with all the commotion no one noticed so he covered it before someone did.

"I said let me see your neck," Duo said crossing his arms over his chest in a very Heero like manner.

"Um...why?" Heero asked backing up even more as Duo took another step.

"Because I don't remember a car or a priest," Duo said.

"And why would you need to see my neck It won't cure your memory loss!" Heero snapped maneuvering towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Duo said running up to Heero grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the bed.

"Duo! What the hell are you doing!" Heero shouted as he was thrown onto the bed.

"Trying to prove I'm not crazy!" Duo said straddling Heeros waist and ripping open the shirt.

Duo looked at the bruising around Heeros neck and cringed. Well what he saw was consistent with Heeros bruised neck, but what he saw was so strange.

"Duo get off!" Heero shouted rolling over causing them to fall onto the floor this time with Heero straddling Duo's waist and slightly leaning over him.

"Yuy, Maxwell...oh my god my apologies!" Wufei said fleeing the room.

Heero stared at the door for a moment. Duo, seeing Heero distracted, rolled them over so that Duo was again on top of Heero. Before Heero could push him off, Duo had his hands pinned beside his head and the rest of his body pinning Heeros down.

"Duo I said get off!" Heero shouted.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Duo shouted back.

Heero started to struggle wildly, but after a while he grew tired. Duo was also struggling but not against Heero. He was struggling with the wicked things Heeros movements were causing his body to react.

Heero looked was panting, from exertion, and sweating slightly. He glared up at Duo only to see his friends eyes were a deep violet color. 'Uh-oh, he's angry with me' Heero thought. Duo was drowning in Prussian blue, orbs and before he knew what was happening he leaned in to capture Heeros lips.

"Duo," Heero whispered just before there lips met.

The kiss was slow and gentle. Duo licked and nipped at Heeros bottom lip asking for entrance, and moaned when it was granted. Heero tasted of sweet vanilla. Heeros hand found it's way to the back of Duo's head and pulled him closer. The taste of a sweet spice filled Heeros senses. 'God I love him' Duo thought.

A/N: Go Duo and Heero! MWAHAHHAAHAH! Review and I will right more!


	8. Training and Revelations

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: Duo licked and nipped at Heeros bottom lip asking for entrance, and moaned when it was granted. Heero tasted of sweet vanilla. Heeros hand found it's way to the back of Duo's head and pulled him closer. The taste of a sweet spice filled Heeros senses. 'God I love him' Duo thought.

AU...yup

Chapter 8

"HEEEROO!" Relenas voice echoed through the mansion. Duo broke the kiss with a growl.

"Why is she still living?" Duo asked.

"Because she's important to peace?" Heero said not really sure at the moment.

Duo moved to get up but Heero pulled him back down.

"Heero your stalker is here," Duo said.

"So maybe if she see's us like this she'll take a fucking hint," Heero said.

"Heero this is Relena we're talking about. If she see's us she'll follow us around and rant and rave about how your hers, but if we get up and run maybe we can avoid her," Duo said.

"Ok...but then what?" Heero asked.

"Then we can have a talk," Duo said, and he wasn't asking.

"Ok then where should we go?" Heero asked as Duo helped him up.

Duo opened his door and peeked out to see if the pink monster was anywhere in sight. It was clear so he motioned for Heero to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Heero asked.

"Down to the hangers were the gundams are," Duo said.

"I know where the gundams are Duo," Heero growled.

Duo just chuckled and continued moving to their destination.

"HEEEROO!" Relenas voice echoed.

Heero and Duo made a run for the elevator that would take them to the hanger. After the war and, the detonation of the gundams, it was decided that they would rebuild the gundams just in case they were ever needed again. They kept them in an underground hanger hidden under the mansion instead of at HQ. It made the pilots feel more at ease to have them there.

"We mad it!" Duo cheered as the elevator doors shut.

"Baka," Heero said shaking his head.

They stepped out of the elevator and looked up at their gundanium partners. Heero stood in between Wing Zero and Deathscythe, and leaned against Zero's leg. Duo leaned opposite of Heero against Deathscythes leg.

"So how long have you been crushing on me?" Heero asked.

"Since you rescued me from OZ," Duo replied.

Heero was surprised. 'That's a long time' he thought.

"How long have you been crushing on me?" Duo asked.

"I didn't know I was until you kissed me," Heero replied looking away to hide the soft blush that stained his cheeks.

Duo didn't miss this however and smiled, but then a thought occurred to him.

"When are you going to tell me what's going on?" Duo asked seriously.

Heero just stared at some spot on the wall.

"You know if we're going to try a relationship trust is something we need in it," Duo commented.

"I do trust you...it's just complicated.

"So your saying you want to try a relationship?" Duo asked with a bright smile.

Heero looked at Duo again and gave a small smile and a nod.

"That's good because a friendship would be awkward after our little make-out session," Duo laughed.

Heero chuckled and then jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Yuy," Heero said as he answered.

"Hey Heero! I found a good location for us to do some training," Gideon said.

"You have perfect timing," Heero growled.

"Oh I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Gideon asked a bit too innocently.

"Cut the crap. Where and when do I meet you?" Heero asked.

"Well it's kinda in the middle of nowhere, so to save you the trouble of useless direction I'll come and get you," Gideon said.

"Fine, when should I expect you?" Heero asked.

"Two hours..see you then," Gideon said before hanging up.

"Um...what was that all about?" Duo asked.

"A friend is going to be here in two hours to get me and take me somewhere," Heero said.

"A friend?" Duo asked.

"Yes a friend, and I don't know when I'll be getting back, so let me just tell you that I will be ok and I can handle myself," Heero stated.

"Like you handled the guy with the whip? No fucking way man where you go I will follow," Duo said.

"Duo you ca-," Heero was cut off as Duo's lips came crashing down on his.

"Please trust me," Duo whispered after the kiss broke.

Heero looked up into Duo's eyes, that were pleading for the truth.

"Ok Duo, I'll let you come with us, because I need to tell you something and my friend can help explain it," Heero said.

Duo gave Heero a bright smile and pulled him close for another kiss.

Wufei was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee. "Yuy, and Maxwell? I did not see that one coming," he said to himself.

"Didn't see what coming?" Quatre asked entering the kitchen with Trowa not far behind.

"Well I went to check on Yuy and Maxwell...and when I walked in Yuy was on top of Maxwell with his shirt undone," Wufei said.

Trowa spit out the mouthful of coffee he just sipped and coughed.

"Wow, that was sooner than expected," Trowa choked out.

Quatre came up and patted Trowas back.

"Are you ok Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Fine kitten," Trowa replied.

"Ok I'm leaving this sudden love bug going around isn't getting me," Wufei said leaving the kitchen.

"Duo we need to head back up and get ready, since this shirt is now ruined I need to change," Heero said glaring at Duo.

Duo looked at Heeros shirt that was missing almost all its buttons.

"I like it the way it is," Duo pouted.

Heero rolled his eyes and started heading for the elevator followed by Duo.

A/N: Ack! I know this is short and I apologize. Please review! I want at least more than three reviews before I write the next chapter!


	9. Surprises

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "Duo we need to head back up and get ready, since this shirt is now ruined I need to change," Heero said glaring at Duo. Duo looked at Heeros shirt that was missing almost all its buttons. "I like it the way it is," Duo pouted. Heero rolled his eyes and started heading for the elevator followed by Duo.

AU...

Chapter 9

Heero came down dressed in a black tank-top, blue jeans, and his usual blue jean jacket. Duo was attired in his black jeans, red shirt, and black leather jacket.

"So now what?" Duo asked.

"Now I guess we wait," Heero said heading into the main room and sitting on the sofa.

"So who is this friend of yours?" Duo asked plopping down next to his boyfriend.

"You'll have to wait and see," Heero said turning on the TV.

Duo just pouted and watched the movie Heero had turned to.

An hour later.

"That is so fake! Have they even seen a real explosion!" Duo ranted.

"Amateurs," Heero muttered.

A knock came at the door and Heero got up to answer it.

"Hey Heero you ready?" Gideon asked with a smile.

"Yea...I'm bringing someone with us." Heero stated.

Duo came up to the door and stared at Gideon for a moment.

"Hey your that priest!" Duo said pointing at him.

"Yea, well lets go," Gideon said walking over to his van.

Duo followed Heero and grabbed his hand.

"You're going to sit in the back with me right?" Duo asked.

"Nope shotgun!" Heero said with a smirk.

Duo pouted and glared at Gideon before hopping in the back.

Gideon gave Heero a strange look before starting the car.

'I wonder what he's thinking?' Heero thought. He stared at Gideon for a moment and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Gideons voice in his head.

'I don't think your friend likes me,' Gideon stated glancing over at Heero.

'I just read your mind' Heero replied knowing Gideon was listening in.

"Yea you did," Gideon said out loud.

"Weird," Heero said looking out the window.

Duo just looked at the two with a confused expression on his face.

'What the hell is going on?' Duo wandered.

Heero jumped again when he heard Duo's thought. But then other thoughts started running into his head. It was starting to get like before he met Jason.

'Relax and concentrate on your own thoughts or on an object,' Gideon said to Heero through his thoughts.

Heero concentrated as he was told and all was quiet.

"Very good," Gideon said.

"Ok what's going on?" Duo asked.

"Just a lesson," Gideon replied.

"That makes no sense," Duo growled.

"Calm down Duo I'll explain everything that I can when we get to where ever it is we're going," Heero said.

"Fine," Duo grumbled glaring at the back of Gideons head.

They finally arrived at their destination an hour later. Duo winced when he saw where they were. It was an old run down cathedral. Why there was a cathedral in the middle of nowhere was anyone's guess.

"You ok?" Heero asked when he noticed Duo wince.

"Tired, and my back hurts from the ride. Those seats are uncomfortable," Duo said. It wasn't a lie, because his back did hurt from the ride, and he was tired. It just wasn't the reason he winced, but Heero wasn't specific with his question so it wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Come on in boys," Gideon said opening the door.

The cathedral was huge. Heero looked up into the rafters as he heard some birds flying around up there. The ceiling wasn't painted or anything like that, but the design of the cathedral was artful.

"So Heero I guess you decided to tell someone, well I guess I'll let you start and I'll answer any question he may have that you don't know," Gideon said.

Heero nodded and started to tell Duo everything that had happened up until they arrived at the cathedral.

"Duo?" Heero asked.

The braided pilot hadn't moved or spoke for a long while.

"Is it dangerous?" Duo asked quietly.

"Yes, but If he pays attention to his training he shouldn't be in as much," Gideon said.

"Wow that's unfair. You just got through a war only to have to fight in another one," Duo said.

"Yea, but at least I won't end up having to kill people to protect people," Heero said.

"No you have to kill demons, that have powers, that's more dangerous that fighting people with guns Heero," Duo said.

"I trusted you, so you trust me to be careful," Heero said.

"You who jumped out of a building and didn't use a parachute, not to mention self detonate in a gundam, is saying you'll be careful," Duo chuckled.

"I can be careful," Heero said glaring at Duo.

"Ok...but I want to know what your up too," Duo said.

"Ok, and don't tell the other pilots yet...I want to wait until I have to. I know you excepted it, but I don't know how the others will react especially Wufei," Heero said.

"Ok, and when you do tell them I'll get Wufei's katana so he doesn't kill you," Duo chuckled.

Heero just smiled at him.

"Ok now that, that's out of the way Heero lets start your training," Gideon said.

"What do I have to learn?" Heero asked.

"Well you've learned some about reading minds, and barriers. I'll teach you the rest you need to know about those, then I'll teach you other things like telekinesis, elemental attacks, flying," Gideon said.

"FLYING!" Duo and Heero both shouted.

"Yes flying, but not for a while," Gideon said.

"How the hell can I fly?" Heero asked Gideon.

"You'll see," Gideon said.

"Oh boy and I get to see you learn all this stuff. This should be good," Duo laughed.

"I'm doomed," Heero mumbled.

"Alright Heero lets get started," Gideon said.

Quatre had been pacing in front of the door for the past three hours.

"Um...Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"I can't believe this! Heero and Duo just leave and not tell anybody where they're going!" Quatre ranted.

"Maybe they went on a date?" Trowa said.

"For six hours! It's almost four in the morning Trowa!" Quatre shouted.

"Exactly," Trowa said scooping Quatre into his arms and taking him to his bedroom.

"Trowa what are you doing?" Quatre asked.

"Taking you to bed kitten," Trowa replied.

Quatre blushed a deep crimson but didn't argue.

Duo stared wide eyed as Gideon went flying into a wall.

"Good," Gideon grunted getting up.

"I told you I was a fast learner," Heero said.

Duo cracked up at the glare Heero received.

"Ok Heero that's enough for tonight," Gideon said.

Duo yawned and stretched.

"Ok Gideon when's the next lesson?" Heero asked feeling drained.

"I'll call you it takes allot of energy to perform telekinetic attacks," Gideon said.

"Right lets go then," Heero said.

Again they all pilled into the van and were on their way back to Quatres mansion.

Duo opened the door and carried a sleeping Heero into his room.

"Well your just gonna have to sleep in here for tonight, not that I mind," Duo said to the sleeping Heero.

Duo pulled back the blankest and laid Heero down before climbing in next to him.

"Goodnight Heero," Duo whispered kissing the top of his head.

Duo smiled as Heero snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Ah yes another chapter. Review and I will have the next chapter up soon! In the next chapter Jason returns!. Please review and I shall write more!


	10. Wrath of a Guardian

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: Duo pulled back the blankest and laid Heero down before climbing in next to him. "Goodnight Heero," Duo whispered kissing the top of his head. Duo smiled as Heero snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.

AU...yup...

Chapter 10

It had been almost a month since Heero started training, and Gideon was surprised at how fast Heero was at learning and gaining power. Duo tried to be there for every lesson that he could, but missions for the preventers sometimes kept him from being there.

"Ok Heero next time you come here it will be the last day of your training," Gideon said.

"Already?" Heero asked.

"Well I didn't expect you to be such a quick learner," Gideon said with a chuckle.

" I told you so," Heero said with a smirk.

"How's your boyfriend?" Gideon asked.

Heero closed his eyes and tried to sense Duo's presence.

"He's on his way home," Heero replied.

"Ok, try to bring him for you last training session. His presence seems to make you more calm, and able to focus better," Gideon said.

"Sure thing," Heero said before walking over to his ninja, and grabbing his helmet.

"I really wish you would drive something with walls," Gideon commented.

"Hey you could drive something besides that ugly van," Heero commented putting on his helmet and hopping on his bike.

"I like my van!" Gideon shouted as Heero sped off.

"Hey Heero did you have a nice drive," Quatre asked.

"Yea it's a nice day," Heero replied pouring some coffee.

"You know maybe if you stopped drinking that stuff you'd get taller," Duo commented walking in and giving his lover a kiss.

"Very fucking funny," Heero said.

"Ok this lovey dovey stuff is getting sickening," Wufei said getting up to leave.

"I bet that's not what you told Sally last night!" Heero yelled.

Wufei stopped and turned around.

"You have been hanging around Maxwell so long that your starting to act like him...therefore you shall receive the same treatment," Wufei said picking up his katana.

"Oh shit!" Heero said before giving Duo his cup of coffee and running from the Chinese pilot.

Duo was cracking up.

"God do me and wuffers really look like that!" Duo howled.

"No you look even more amusing," Trowa commented entering the kitchen and kissing Quatre on the top of the head then lips.

Heero eventually took the katana away from Wufei and came back into the kitchen with the others.

"So how was the mission?" Heero asked.

"Easy, just in and then out with a disc confirming that they were trying to build weapons," Duo stated.

"Hey Duo can I talk to you for a sec," Heero asked waving for the braided pilot to follow him to the library.

"Yea what's up?" Duo asked.

"Gideon said next training session is the last one, and that you should be there," Heero said sitting down on the desk.

"That's odd considering me and him don't really get along," Duo said walking over to Heero.

"Well he said I concentrate better with you there," Heero said leaning back a little as Duo came closer.

"Do you know what your learning?" Duo asked.

"Well I think the only thing I haven't learned yet is flying," Heero said.

"Really?" Duo asked putting an arm on each side of Heero trapping him there.

"Duo what are you doing?" Heero asked.

"Do you remember the last time you laid down on a desk in front of me?" Duo asked huskily.

"Um...no want to remind me?" Heero asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes I think I can do that," Duo said taking Heeros lips in a heated kiss.

Heero groaned as Duo ground his hips against his.

"HEERO!" Relenas screeching voice echoed through the mansion.

"That bitch is dead!" Heero growled then moaned as Duo sucked on his neck.

"Maybe if she walks in on us fucking she'll get the hint," Duo said.

"I agree," Heero said looking into his lovers deep violet eyes.

Heero had learned that Duo's eyes didn't only turn that color when he was angry but also when he was impassioned.

"Duo!" Heero moaned as Duo bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck.

Then Heeros cell phone rang.

"Damn that man to the lowest pits of hell!" Duo growled.

Heero just chuckled and answered the cell phone.

"Yuy," Heero answered.

"Heero get down here right now and bring Duo this lesson can't wait," Gideon said urgently.

"Gideon what's wrong?" Heero asked.

"Just get down here and I'll explain," Gideon said before hanging up.

"Damn! Duo we have to go something's wrong," Heero said pushing Duo off of him.

Duo followed Heero as he rushed out of the library only to run into Relena.

"Heero! There you are!" she sang.

"Not now Relena!" Heero growled.

"My Heero where are you to in such a rush," Relena said batting her lashes.

Heero was about to say something when Duo walked by taking Heeros hand and pulling him with him.

"Come on Hee-baby the S&M shop closes in less than an hour!" He yelled over his shoulder at Relena.

Heero turned five different shades of red before being pulled through the door.

Relena just stood there unable to move.

"Heero and...and," she couldn't say it.

"Maxwell," Wufei finished.

"They?" she asked.

"Yup at it like bunnies!" Wufei said with an evil grin.

Relena turned a green color and ran from the mansion screaming.

"Thank god maybe she'll actually stay gone. Now where the hell did Yuy put my katana?" Wufei asked walking through the mansion.

Heero screeched to a halt in front of the cathedral.

"Fucking hell! Yuy! Don't you ever drive like that again!" Duo ranted getting off the bike.

Heero just waved it off and entered the cathedral.

"Gideon where the hell are you!"Heero shouted looking around.

'In the steeple' was his mental reply.

"Come on Duo we have stairs to climb," Heero said.

Duo followed Heero up the stairs until they finally made it to the steeple.

"Well I guess you know what lesson is next?" Gideon asked.

"Flying?" Heero asked.

"Yes you are correct," Gideon said.

Heero walked up and looked over the edge of the steeple and visibly swallowed.

"So how exactly do I do this?" Heero asked.

"Well it's fairly simple you just..." Gideon said before forcefully pushing Heero over the edge.

"Fly or die!" Gideon finished.

"Heero!" Duo shouted. He watched in horror as Heero plummeted towards the ground.

'This is not fucking happening!' Heero thought frantically. 'What about the people I have to protect, what about the pilots? What about...Duo' he asked himself.

"Ahh!" Heero let out a scream as he felt his body pulse and his back burn.

Two huge ivory wings sprouted from his back ripping through skin and his tank top. He felt blood trickle down the side of his back, and just by instinct made his wings give a powerful flap.

"I'm flying!" Heero yelled in disbelief.

'It feels strange, like I'm flapping an extra set of arms or something,' Heero thought.

'I know its strange but you'll get used to it, now fly down to the ground Duo and I will meet you there' Gideon said mentally.

Heero did as he was told and landed softly on the ground.

"Heero!" Duo shouted and scooped him into a hug.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Duo whispered harshly.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting it," Heero drawled.

Gideon came out holding a bucket of water, a new tank-top and a long black leather trench coat.

"Let me clean the blood off your back," Gideon said.

"You son of a bitch!" Duo screamed throwing a punch.

Gideon side stepped the swing and started cleaning off Heeros back.

"Relax Duo if he didn't succeed in sprouting his wings I would have flown down and saved him," Gideon said.

Duo glared up at Gideon from the spot he had fallen on the ground.

"Now Heero you'll need to use them before trying to go long distances. You have to build up the muscle," Gideon instructed.

"How the hell am I going to explain wings to the other pilots?" Heero asked.

"Well...you can sort of will them away and will them back when you need them. It only hurts the first time you sprout them though. Here is a new tank top, it has concealed slits that will open in the back when you bring your wings out again and the same goes for the trench coat. The coat isn't just for show it can repel various demon attacks and conceal weapons as well," Gideon said.

Heero put on the tank top and trench coat.

"Looks good," Gideon said.

"Only looking for you buddy only I get to touch," Duo said stepping up, and lightly trailing his fingers over soft feathers.

"Beautiful," Duo said.

"Yes beautiful, I can't wait to tare them off!" Jason snarled appearing from behind the cathedral.

"You again," Duo growled.

"Ah yes the Maxwell boy," Jason commented.

"How did you know?" Duo asked.

"Well you would assume the real Maxwell demon would know," Jason chuckled darkly.

"That shadow in the flames near Father Maxwell it was you!" Duo raged.

"Good boy, now step aside while I recreate my best work," Jason said.

"Heero take this," Gideon said handing Heero a silver cross neckless.

"Huh?" Heero asked taking it and putting it on.

"Welcome to Gaurdianhood," Gideon said before summoning his wings.

"Duo you need to get back," Heero said.

"No Heero you can't fight him," Duo said hugging Heero to him.

"Duo I have to and I promise I won't loose," Heero said.

"But you'll leave like all the others," Duo said choking back a sob.

Heero kissed Duo tenderly.

"I love you Duo Maxwell, and no demon can keep me from you," Heero growled turning towards Jason.

"That's some promise, now how's about a little kiss for me?" Jason asked chuckling darkly.

Heeros eyes and body formed an astral glow about them, and with a snap of his fingers a lighting bolt came down and struck Jason head on.

Jason screamed in agony as flames engulfed his body.

"I was just going to kill you and be done with it, but now that I know you are responsible for one on the most vicious acts committed on this earth. You'll wish you were back in hell before I'm finished with you," Heero said.

"Heero focus all you have on him, he's more powerful then he lets on. Don't concern yourself with Duo's safety I'll protect him unless I'm forced to jump in. Good luck," Gideon said.

"Lucks got nothing to do with it. What goes around comes around and karma is about to bite this demon in the ass," Heero said walking towards Jason's flaming form like a predator after prey.

Wow I hope I did good on this one. Please review and I will write more!


	11. Battle Cry

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "Lucks got nothing to do with it. What goes around comes around and karma is about to bite this demon in the ass," Heero said walking towards Jason's flaming form like a predator after prey.

AU...

Chapter 11

Heero stopped just a few feet away from Jason.

"Are you going to something else besides scream. You're giving me a headache," Heero said.

"Insolent fool!" Jason raged.

Flames shot out from underneath Heeros feet and surrounded him. He pulled his wings in close to his body to keep them from being burned. Suddenly Jason appeared above him holding a sword and brought it down over his head.

"Shit!" Heero cursed. Using a wind elemental attack he created a hole in the wall of fire Jason made and jumped through it.

"Well very good I already have you jumping through hoops!" Jason laughed.

"Asshole!" Heero growled using his telekinetic power to throw Jason through the stone wall of the church.

"Heero! The cross around your neck can transform into a sword!" Gideon called from the sidelines.

"Now you tell him," Duo growled.

"Better late than never," Gideon chuckled.

Heero pulled the neckless off his neck and transformed it into a sword that looked similar to Jason's but had wings on the handle. Just as he finished Jason rushed at him with his sword raised. Clashing metal rang throughout the cathedral grounds as Jason and Heero continued to battle.

"Do you really think you can beat me when your trainer couldn't!" Jason growled bringing his sword clashing against Heeros again.

"I think he was just playing with you Jason, because I've rarely seen him serious," Heero commented throwing Jason back, and using a round-house kick to send him flying into Gideons barrier.

Before Jason could rise to his feet the blade of Heeros sword was against his throat.

"This ends here," Heero said.

"Well our battle may end here, but you have yet to win the war!" Jason screamed.

Heero watched as millions of black crows came down upon them.

"I'll see you again guardian, but maybe after a visit to you dear sweet friends!" Jason's voice echoed.

The crows vanished and Jason was no where in sight.

"Gideon how long would it take him to get to the mansion?" Heero asked.

"Not long we better go," Gideon replied.

"Duo can you take the bike back. I think it would be quicker if I flew," Heero said.

"Yea but I thought you couldn't fly long distances yet," Duo said.

"I can handle it get going I'll meet you there," Heero said before taking to the air followed by Gideon.

"You better be careful!" Duo shouted after them, before hopping onto the bike and taking off.

Heero panicked when he noticed what was left of the mansion. A building of flames and ash.

"Oh god! Quatre! Wufei! Trowa!" Heero shouted landing and running towards the flaming building.

"Heero get down!" Gideon shouted tackling Heero to the ground and shielding him as the building blew.

"No!" Heero screamed.

"We were to late Heero I can't sense them anywhere," Gideon said solemnly.

"Tut, tut, my dear Gideon is that defeat I hear in your voice," a gentle voice said.

Heeros head whipped to the side to see a young woman with long golden hair flowing down to her knee's and sea blue eyes. The woman was attired in a white shirt, blue jeans and a long black trench coat. Then his eyes widened as he noticed who stood behind her. It was Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. Looking a little rough but, otherwise unharmed.

"Quizet?" Gideon asked astonished.

"No mother Teresa," Quizet joked.

"You're a guardian?" Heero asked.

Quizet gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"Yuy! What the hell is going on here?" Wufei shouted.

"We were in there eating dinner when the house was engulfed in flame," Trowa said.

"Then Quizet came and rescued us," Quatre said.

"Damn onna," Wufei muttered.

"Heero!" Duo shouted jumping off the bike.

"Look guys I'll explain but first we need to get out of here," Heero said standing and dusting himself off.

"Oh...my...god..."Quatre said pointing to Heeros wings.

The rest stared as well.

"What the fuck is going on!" Wufei ranted.

"Heero are you ok? What the hell happened? Who's she?" Duo asked.

"Heeros right we need to get out of here," Gideon said.

"You can all come over to my house," Quizet said.

"I suppose it would be alright there," Gideon said.

"Well then come on then everyone," Quizet said walking over to a large black van.

"Do all Guardians drive those things?" Duo said following everyone.

Gideon and Heero willed there wings away before getting in. All the pilots fell asleep not long after they headed out.

"So lover where the hell have you been the past two years," Quizet asked.

"Searching for help," Gideon replied glancing back at Heero and the others.

"I think you found it just in time," Quizet said grabbing Gideons hand and kissing his palm.

"I really have missed you," Gideon said giving her a tired smile.

"Hush and go to sleep I'll wake you up when we get there," Quizet said.

Gideon just nodded and leaned back into his seat falling asleep instantly.

A/N: Ahh! I'm sorry its so short don't kill me! Please review and I will update soon!


	12. Hiding Out, and Telling Stories

A/N: Hello! Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "I really have missed you," Gideon said giving her a tired smile. "Hush and go to sleep I'll wake you up when we get there," Quizet said. Gideon just nodded and leaned back into his seat falling asleep instantly.

AU...

Chapter 12

Duo jumped when the van hit a large bump, and ended up landing on Wufei.

"Maxwell do you have a death wish?" Wufei asked.

"No...why?" Duo asked.

"Because unless you get off me wish, or not you are going to die," Wufei said sweetly.

"Sorry Wuffers," Duo said getting off Wufei and laying in Heeros lap.

"I am not a pillow," Heero said glaring at Duo.

"No you are MY pillow," Duo teased.

"Baka," Heero said pushing Duo into the floorboard.

"Oof!" Duo said landing on his back.

"Seat-belt love," Heero purred at the glaring Duo.

Heero looked in the back seat and smiled slightly as he saw Quatre curled up and asleep in Trowas lap.

"How cute," Duo cooed next to Heero.

"We're almost there so those who are sleeping need to get up," Quizet said nudging Gideon.

"Morning love...where are we?" Gideon asked.

'Well I didn't know you were that kind of friends,' Heero mentally commented to Gideon.

'Mind probing without permission is rude you know,' Gideon mentally commented back.

'Didn't stop you when I was concerned,' Heero replied.

"Leave me alone," Gideon said with a pout.

"Please don't start that mind communicating thing again. I hate being left out," Duo said.

"Mind communicating?" Quatre asked with a yawn.

"Yea just a little trick Heero can do," Duo said.

Suddenly Heero felt every pilots gaze focus on him.

"You can't be serious...Yuy read minds," Wufei scoffed.

'Careful Chang,' Heeros voice echoed in Wufei's head.

"Ahh! Stay out of my head!" Wufei shouted looking around wildly.

Duo started to laugh and Quatre just stared at the back of Heeros head with wide eyes.

"So how long have you had this gift?" Trowa asked.

"Not long," Heero said.

"Here we are," Quizet said pulling into an abandoned parking lot.

There in the center of the parking lot stood a four story obviously abandoned building.

"I know it looks messy, but the inside is totally different story," Quizet said stepping out of the car.

Everyone followed Quizet into the building and discovered what she said was true. The inside reminded Heero of one of Quatres mansions.

"Well I don't want people to know anyone stay's here, so that's the reason for that state the outside is in," Quizet explained at the confused looks.

"There are plenty of rooms here, so I assume you can pick whichever room you like except the one that's occupied, or have the rules changed?" Gideon asked Quizet.

"Your pick," Quizet answered stepping into one of the rooms on the first floor.

"Sorry Gideon this room is occupied," she said before closing the door in his face.

"Yup I'm in trouble," Gideon said.

"So what's the story with you two anyway?" Heero asked.

"We're...close friends," Gideon said with a smirk.

"Oh I see," Heero said heading up the stares to check out the second floor.

"Hey Trowa lets get this room!" Quatre said running and jumping onto a king sized bed.

"I think I'm going to stay on Quizets floor, sense something tells me it's going to be the only Quiet room," Wufei commented heading back down the stares.

Trowa walked around the room and nodded in approval before jumping onto the bed with Quatre.

"Well lets check the third floor," Heero said to Duo as they heard some interesting noises from the second.

Heero searched each room until he found one with a staircase that led to the roof.

"What do you think?" Heero asked Duo.

"I like it, but you know where ever you go I go," Duo said grinning at his lover.

"Good boy," Heero chuckled.

"I am not a dog," Duo commented.

"No you're my bitch," Heero said with a wicked smile.

"Oh really we'll see about that!" Duo said throwing Heero onto the bed.

"Duo! Don't you dare!" Heero growled in warning as he felt Duo's hand travel up his leg to the back of his knee.

"Who's the bitch now?" Duo asked.

"Screw you Maxw-," Heero started before erupting into laughter as Duo squeezed the back of his knee.

"Ha! I win!" Duo cheered releasing Heeros leg.

"You son of a bi-," Heero was interrupted this time by Duo's lips.

"You talk to much Yuy," Duo chuckled.

Heero glared at him before rolling off the bed.

"Come on I have explaining to do remember," Heero said walking out the door.

"Trowa! Quatre! Make yourself decent and come down to the first floor!" Heero shouted walking down the second floor hallway.

"Are you serious?" Trowa asked after Heero was done explaining.

"He isn't lying Trowa. I knew something was different about him sense that mission, and I'm relieved to find out it's something good and not bad," Quatre said.

"This is injustice! He just got through fighting a war!" Wufei ranted.

"We all know that Chang, but he isn't being forced into it. He wants to help, so don't start ranting about a choice that isn't your to make," Duo said giving his friend a glare that bore no argument.

"Gideon wouldn't force anyone into this, at least he better not have," Quizet said giving Gideon a scary look.

"No I didn't! It was just the element of surprise and some coaxing," Gideon said holding up his hands in defense.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were scared of her Gideon," Heero chuckled.

"Bite me Yuy," Gideon growled.

"Bend over," Heero stated.

"Now, now Heero save some kink for the bedroom," Duo said throwing a possessive arm around a now blushing Heero.

"Any redder and you'd be a tomato," Gideon laughed.

Heero waved his hand by a vase, making the object fly and crash right next to Gideons head.

"Shit!" Gideon shouted moving over and brushing glass from his hair.

"Serves you right," Heero laughed.

"That was your telekinetic ability," Trowa said.

"Yea," Heero said.

"Well Yuy you are full of surprises," Wufei admitted.

"Hey think of how you could scare Relena off now," Quatre giggled.

"Oh the possibility's," Duo howled.

"You guys are so weird," Heero said heading up to the third floor.

"Hey Hee-baby wait for me!" Duo said running after him.

"You certainly do pick strange comrades," Quizet said looking at Gideon.

"You should know," Gideon said winking at Quizet.

"What's going to happen now?" Trowa asked.

"Well after we rest, I suppose we will have to come up with a plan for taking out Jason, a demon that has caused a lot of damage over the years. He was also the one responsible for destroying your home, not to mention the Maxwell incident," Gideon said.

"That bastard!" Wufei growled.

"What can we do to help?" Quatre asked.

"Well you have experience in battle with Heero and can make some suggestions that could better help Heero on the battle field. Like warning of weakness he may have in certain situation, that he would be to proud to admit," Gideon said.

"Duo would most likely know more about that sense he was basically Heeros partner in the war. We will assist any way we can," Trowa said.

"Well could use all the help we can get," Quizet said.

"Well I'm tired so I guess me and Quatre are going to go rest a while," Trowa said.

"I need to meditate," Wufei said heading for his chosen room.

"I need to speak with you Gideon," Quizet said.

"I figured as much," Gideon said following Quizet to the kitchen.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter is done! Please review and I will update as soon as possible! Some people haven't been reviewing, so don't be shy click the button and tell me what you think!


	13. Guardians Verses Jason

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "Well I'm tired so I guess me and Quatre are going to go rest a while," Trowa said. "I need to meditate," Wufei said heading for his chosen room. "I need to speak with you Gideon," Quizet said. "I figured as much," Gideon said following Quizet to the kitchen.

AU...yuppo!

Chapter 13

Quizet made some coffee, while Gideon took a seat at the table.

"Two years Gideon! Two fucking years!" Quizet shouted slamming a cup of coffee in front of Gideon.

"Um..." Gideon tried to say.

"Not a letter! Not a phone call!" Quizet ranted.

"I-," Gideon tried to say.

"Do you have any idea what I went through! Day after fucking day wondering is he dead is he alive! Did he find somebo-," Quizet was interrupted when Gideons lips came crashing down on hers.

"There is only you! You are all that ever will be!" Gideon said viciously clutching Quizet to him.

"I...I was so worried about you," Quizet cried.

"Hush love. I wouldn't have done that without damn good reason and you know it," Gideon said.

"Couldn't you have at least left me a note," Quizet sobbed.

"You would have come looking for me...and Jason would have found you. I'd fight all of hells power too keep you safe, and I stayed away to keep you safe, and I will continue to keep you safe as long as I live," Gideon said.

"Never again Gideon. Promise me you will never leave me to protect me again. I almost died when you left the first time, and I don't doubt that I will if you leave me again. You can do a better job of protecting me by keeping me with you...and not only that but I can protect you as well. Now promise me never again," Quizet said.

"I promise never again," Gideon said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"You shouldn't cry...your so much prettier when you smile," Gideon said leaning down and giving Quizet a gentle kiss.

"So how dangerous is this next battle going to be?" Duo asked.

"I'm not sure, something tells me Jason was just playing with me. Trying to make me underestimate him," Heero said leaning on the rail and looking out at the sky.

"I got a bad feeling about this Heero, something very drastic is going to happen in this next battle. I feel it and it scares me that I don't know if its good or bad," Duo said wrapping his arms around Heero from behind.

"You know me Duo, I won't die I'm to damn stubborn," Heero chuckled.

"Death isn't a joke Heero," Duo whispered.

"I know that...just trust me I already said I wouldn't leave you. I promise whatever happens to come back to you," Heero said closing his eyes and leaning back into Duo's embrace.

"I'm going with you...when you go to fight I'm going with you. That way no matter what happens you never left me to begin with...where you go I will follow," Duo said tightening his hold on Heero.

"Ok Duo you can come, but you can't leave either," Heero said.

"Marry me Heero?" Duo asked.

"What?" Heero said his eyes snapping open.

Duo turned Heero around in his arms and looked deeply into his eyes.

"When this battle is over and Jason is gone I want you to be my husband. Heero Yuy will you marry me?" Duo asked again not braking eye contact.

"I..." Heero started and his eyes widened further as he felt something slip onto his finger.

"Marry me. The only thing you can do to make me happy is promise me forever," Duo said.

"Yes. Yes Duo Maxwell I will marry you," Heero said kissing him deeply.

Heero looked down at the ring and gasped. It was a white gold wedding band with a small black sapphire scythe in the middle. Heero smiled up at Duo and using his powers he created his own ring to offer Duo.

"Make me happy Duo and promise forever," Heero said slipping the ring onto Duo's finger.

"I promise you forever and whatever comes after that," Duo said.

Duo looked down at his ring and smiled. It was a black sapphire wedding band with a pair of white gold wings in its center.

"I love you," Duo said taking Heeros lips in a gentle loving kiss.

"I love you too," Heero said holding Duo closer.

"Hey Quatre what are you thinking about?" Trowa asked.

"When we should tell the others about our engagement," Quatre replied with a smile.

"Yea I guess with all the commotion no one noticed the rings," Trowa chuckled.

"After the battle is over we can tell them," Quatre said.

"Yea and everyone is invited," Trowa said.

"Except Relena," Quatre added.

Trowa just laughed at the comment and kissed Quatre lovingly on the top of the head.

Wufei growled and picked up his ringing cell phone.

"This is Chang," Wufei said.

"Hey...um...Wufei?" Sally asked a bit shaken.

"Yea is something wrong?" Wufei asked concerned.

"God I hope not," Sally said and there was a long pause.

"Well woman what is it?" Wufei asked.

"I'm pregnant," Sally said.

"What!" Wufei shouted falling off the bed.

"Wufei are you ok?" Sally asked sounding a little afraid.

"I...I've never been better!" Wufei said cheerfully.

"Wufei does this mean your happy?" Sally asked.

"Hell yes I'm happy!" Wufei shouted.

Sally started to laugh on the other end of the phone as Wufei started listing off all the things he was going to teach their child.

Around one in the morning Heero snuck down to the kitchen where he could sense Gideon was.

"Hey Gideon," He greeted sitting in the seat across from him.

"Hey Heero what has you up this early?" Gideon asked.

"When do you think Jason will find us again?" Heero asked.

"What do your senses tell you?" Gideon asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Soon...tomorrow," Heero said slowly.

"Same," Gideon replied then spotted the wedding band around Heeros finger.

"Congratulations!" Gideon said joyfully.

Heero blushed and let his fingers trail over the ring.

"When's the wedding?" Gideon asked.

"After this battle is over," Heero said sternly.

"Heero it may not be that simple," Gideon sighed heavily.

"I promised him forever Gideon, and he promised me the same. I have never broken a promise to him before, and I refuse to let some asshole demon make me do it!" Heero said.

"Well then I guess neither of us can screw up on this one," Gideon said.

"Quizet?" Heero inquired.

Gideon nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"We need to pull out all the stops on this one Heero. No more starting out easy and no more playing this ends tomorrow. Don't do something stupid that will cost me Quizet," Gideon warned.

"The same goes for you. If you make a mistake that gets me killed my ghost will find a way to not only haunt you but kick your ass," Heero said.

"Alright then it's settled we both have to grow up," Gideon sighed.

"What do you mean we?" Heero asked chuckling.

In the morning a dark shadow hung over the building occupied by the guardians and pilots.

"I have an announcement to make!" Wufei said coming down the hall into the kitchen where everyone else was congregating.

"Oh and what would that be?" Duo asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Sally is pregnant and I am going to be a father," Wufei said proudly.

Duo gasped and started choking.

"Jeeze babe you ok?" Heero said patting and rubbing Duo's back.

"Congratulations Wuffers!" Duo choked out.

"Yes congratulations!" Quatre said.

Heero and Trowa also said congratulations.

Then Heero and Quatre seemed to notice each others rings at the same time.

"Oh congratulations!" They both said at the same time.

Duo and Trowa just smiled at each other.

Quizet smiled and kissed Gideons hand. Gideon went to kiss her hand and bit it lightly making her scream and jump.

"You evil bastard!" She said smacking him playfully.

After everyone got done congratulating everyone else, Gideon, Quizet, and Heero all turned there attention to the ceiling as they heard something.

"Quizet you guard the pilots, and let me and Heero worry about Jason. You do not jump in until we ask or in worse case scenario one of us dies," Gideon said standing from his seat.

"Remember Gideon like we planned," Heero said walking beside Gideon up the stairs.

"Alright everyone stay with me and do not leave my sight," Quizet said taking them out the back door.

Gideon and Heero raced up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Well you took your time, are you really that afraid?" Jason asked chuckling darkly.

Heero and Gideon ignored him and just stood there staring at him.

"Well lets get this over with shall we I still have your little friends and lovers to kill," Jason said with malice.

Gideon and Heero snapped their fingers and lightning struck down on Jason in the form of an X, but it didn't disappear and held there searing Jason with each second it held him. Then they both summoned their wings, and transformed their swords, before instantly flapping their wings. Both charged and impaled Jason's chest with their swords sending him over the edge of the building.

"Don't die," Heero said before sailing over the edge.

"Dido!" Gideon called following Heero down.

Heero did a spin kick sending Jason flying towards the building. Gideon intercepted him and kicked him back towards Heero. All the way down Jason was kicked and hit back and forth, until finally he hit the ground. Heero and Gideon landed about five feet away, and only a few seconds before starting in on Jason again. Every elemental attack they could do was done, then Jason was thrown around with telekinesis. Quizet, and the pilots stood on the sidelines watching the battle. Jason had also managed to throw some attacks in between Gideon and Heeros attacks injuring Gideons right arm and Heeros left wing. Quizet stood ready and waiting to guard the others if Jason somehow made it by them.

"Go to hell!" Jason roared and shot out several black spears and spikes.

Gideon flapped his wings and was out of the way in mere seconds, but Heero was having trouble moving out of the way with his injured wing and freshly injured leg.

"NO HEERO!" Duo screamed running out in front of him.

Heero flung out his hand just to realize to his horror that he didn't have enough power to bring up a shield and neither did Gideon.

"DUO!" Heero screamed, looking into raging violet eyes.

A/N: Well another chapter is done! Review and I shall write more, but you must review! Please click the damn button!


	14. Enraged Guardian

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "NO HEERO!" Duo screamed running out in front of him. Heero flung out his hand just to realize to his horror that he didn't have enough power to bring up a shield and neither did Gideon. "DUO!" Heero screamed, looking into raging violet eyes.

AU

Chapter 14

A light lashed out blinding Duo, momentarily before all went quiet.

"Duo..." Heero whispered with wide eyes.

Duo was standing in front of Heero, and behind him several sharp spikes were embedded in a glowing barrier.

Gideon looked on in confusion. He didn't bring up the barrier, and he was sure Heero hadn't brought up the barrier. He looked in the direction of Quizet to see her mirroring his look of confusion. Then a wide smile spread across his face.

"Well It looks like I have another student," he commented.

Duo opened his eyes which he had closed in anticipation of pain. He looked into confused and shocked Prussian blue orbs. Then he winced when that confusion turned to stern anger and shock to amused understanding.

"Duo?" Heero grated out.

"Yes?" Duo squeaked.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Heero yelled.

"Hey you were about to brake your promise!" Duo said pointing at Heero accusingly.

Heeros gaze shifted to behind Duo and a wicked smile made its way to his face.

"What?" Duo growled.

"Hey Gideon?" Heero asked.

"Yea," Gideon responded.

"Is there any rules on working with a spouse?" Heero asked.

"No," Gideon said.

"Good," Heero said reaching past Duo and touching the barrier.

Duo jumped when he heard the spikes hit the ground.

"What the hell is going on!" Duo shouted.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Jason screamed.

"No, but I'm about to beat the fuck out of you!" Duo said turning around, and was about to march over and do just that, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Duo love...you don't know what's going on...or what your doing, so you better let me go first," Heero said.

"Oh right...well where you go I will follow so lead the way!" Duo chirped.

"Yuy!" Wufei called tossing Heero his gun.

Heero caught the gun and fired a bullet into Jason's head with each step he took towards him.

Gideon came out of no where and decapitated the still standing Jason with his sword.

"Now that had to have killed him!" Duo said pointing at the severed head.

"No..." Gideon said.

A bolt of lighting shot down and incinerated what was left of Jason's body and head, leaving only a small pile of ash.

"But that did," Quizet said walking over to the others, with a Gideon like smirk.

"So now its over," Duo said.

"No I promised you forever remember," Heero said grabbing Duo's hand.

"Oh yea I remember," Duo chuckled leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh...Duo?" Gideon called in a sing song voice.

"What?" Duo snapped, irritated at being interrupted.

"Welcome to the team," Gideon called over his shoulder walking with Quizet into the building to get his wounds healed.

"Huh?" Duo asked looking at Gideon like he'd grown another head.

"Baka, you're the one that put up the barrier, that prevented either of us from braking our promise," Heero chuckled.

"Oh great if the world is even a little bit in Maxwell's fate. We are all doomed!" Wufei ranted walking over to where Duo and Heero were standing.

"Bite me Chang!" Duo growled.

"No way! I wouldn't want to catch anything and die before I become a father!" Wufei howled.

"Chang! That was uncalled for and I will have justice!" Duo shouted picking up Heeros sword from the ground, and chasing after Wufei.

"Ahh! What about my fiancé and child," Wufei shouted running past Trowa and Quatre into the building.

"Don't worry I'll make it a clean cut!" Duos said laughing like a maniac.

"Are you sure you want to invite everybody?" Quatre asked listening as objects crashed, and curses erupted from the building.

"Well you won't have much to invite if this keeps going on," Heero commented clapping his hands.

"Heero Odin Yuy-Maxwell!" Duo shouted coming out of the building holding Heeros necklace in hand instead of the sword it had been.

"Yes Duo G Yuy-Maxwell," Heero answered in an amused tone.

"I finally have that little Asian bastard right where I can reap revenge down on him for all the times he has attempted murder on me, and you take my weapon away," Duo said menacingly.

"Ok! One I take offence to the Asian remark. Two we have to protect the people of the earth not kill or maim them, and three that is my weapon you have to wait until Gideon gives you your own.," Heero said vehemently.

Duo gulped and backed down but still pouted cutely.

"Yuy-Maxwell?" Quatre inquired.

"Well Duo has a special attachment to his name as do I so we decided to merge the two of them together," Heero explained.

"Who's taking the last name of which?" Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre decided to take my last name," Trowa said.

"When's the wedding?" Heero and Duo asked them at the same time.

"Well we kind of had an idea about the wedding," Quatre said.

"Yea we were kind of wondering If?" Trowa began to ask.

"If what?" Heero and Duo asked.

A/N: MWAHAHHA! I have finished yet another chapter but alas I leave you with another cliffhanger! Review and I will update soon. Coming up the final chapter! Sorry if this was such a short chapter by the way! Review and the last chapter may be longer! So click the damn button! Do it!


	15. Life Goes On!

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! So don't Sue!

Warning: shounenai 2+1, 3+4, Relena bashing.

Summary: On a mission for the preventers Heero is seriously injured. Locked in a cell trying to hold on until his comrades can help him something no one could expect happens.

Set two years after Endless Waltz and revolves mostly around Heero and the other pilots.

Previously: "Well we kind of had an idea about the wedding," Quatre said. "Yea we were kind of wondering If?" Trowa began to ask. "If what?" Heero and Duo asked.

AU...

Chapter 15

Everyone was quite as the preacher spoke to the four couples standing at the alter.

"If there is anyone who does not agree that anyone of these four couples should not be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said.

"I object that man is in love with me!" Relena shrieked.

"My god what in the hell will it take for that crazy woman to get it through her thick skull that I love Duo!" Heero snapped.

Suddenly a small lightning bolt came down and struck Relena making her hair stand on end before she fell over unconscious.

"That was great," Duo chuckled lowly.

"What did I say about using your power to torture the people we protect," Heero whispered elbowing Duo in the ribs.

"Oof! What it was the will of god!" Duo ranted comically pointing at Relenas unconscious form.

That comment had everyone at the alter cracking up. Wufei dressed in a black tux stood next to Sally in a simple but elegant wedding gown. Heero dressed in a white tux stood next to Duo in a black tux. Trowa dressed in a black tux stood next to Quatre who was in a white tux similar to Heeros, and Gideon dressed in a black tux stood next to Quizet, who also wore a simple but elegant white wedding gown.

"Do any of you agree with that woman?" the preacher asked.

"NO!" the entire roe shouted.

"All right then with the power invested in me I pronounce you husbands and husbands, and husbands and wives!" the preacher said.

"All right!" everyone chorused.

At the reception the wives and husbands all shared the first couples dance.

"Well what do want to do now that we have forever?" Heero asked.

"Oh the possibilities!" Duo said with a wicked grin.

"Duo you are insatiable!" Heero said playfully.

"Yes I do agree!" Duo laughed.

Heero leaned in and kissed his husband passionately.

"Careful Yuy-Maxwell the only reason I haven't dragged you to the bathroom and ravished you yet is because Q-man and Trowa have already taken up residence in there," Duo whispered menacingly.

"Duo shut up there are other people not even two feet away!" Heero whispered harshly.

"Well then I'll just use that little mind trick I learned," Duo said with a devilish smirk.

Heero turned a dark red as his mind was filled with wicked promises.

"Well love anything I should know about you before our honeymoon," Gideon asked.

"Can't you read my mind?" Quizet asked with a sultry smirk.

"Your blocking me out," Gideon pouted.

"I just might surprise you," Quizet purred.

"Can't wait," Gideon growled.

"So wufei what do you plan on naming our daughter?" Sally asked smiling at her husband.

"I was thinking about Meiran," Wufei said.

"Sounds lovely!" Sally said.

"Damn it Trowa let me get my shirt back on!" Quatre growled.

"Why love you look so much better without it," Trowa chuckled.

"Fine if you want everyone else to see me shirtless," Quatre commented walking towards the bathroom door.

"Hell no!" Trowa said handing Quatre his shirt.

"Who knew you could be so possessive," Quatre laughed putting his shirt back on.

After the reception was over everyone said their goodbyes and promised to meet up in the near future.

Gideon and Quizet went to Paris, Quatre and Trowa went to Egypt, Wufei and Sally went to China, and Heero and Duo went to New York.

Five Years Later...

"Mission excepted...KABOOM! AHHH!" a little girl shouted falling down into the sand box.

Heero glared daggers at a cracking up Duo. Trowa was chuckling lightly, and Quatre was running after a three year old, with brown hair.

"Duo why did you have to tell her that story! Of all the things that you could have told our niece you tell her about the time I self destructed!" Heero said giving his husband a fierce glare.

"Sorry," Duo said still laughing.

"Meiran stop self destructing and come eat your sandwich," Sally called.

Wufei sat down beside his wife and set the watermelon on the picnic table.

"Aha! I finally caught him!" Quatre laughed bringing the giggling three year old over to his father.

"Trenton were you giving your father a hard time," Trowa cooed.

"Gideon, you and Odin get over here and eat!" a pregnant Quizet called.

Gideon stopped rolling around on the ground with his four year old and came over to the picnic table with Odin in his arms.

"Why did you name him Odin?" Heero asked smiling.

"Your middle name's Odin I was naming him after you," Gideon said.

"You do realize that was the name of the assassin who shot the original Heero Yuy," Duo said laughing.

"Yea, but I named him after Heero," Gideon said.

Quizet laughed and handed her child a plate.

"Hey Heero maybe we should adopt," Duo said.

Heero choked on the coke he just took a sip of.

"Adopt?" he asked after getting his coughing under control.

"Yea look how happy Quatre and Trowa are," Duo said making a plate.

"Yea they are happy...but they don't exactly have our job," Heero commented.

"No they don't but Gideon and Quizet have done just fine with their child," Duo said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea...but you do realize you have to grow up," Heero laughed.

Duo mock glared at his husband.

Everyone ate and watched their children play. They laughed and talked the hole day away before the children got tired, and they called it an evening.

"Same place next year," Gideon said finishing packing up the car.

"Yup same time next year!" Everyone chorused.

A Year Later...

"Where are Duo and Heero?" Quatre asked.

Trowa nodded, before going over to help a stuck Trenton out of a tree.

"It's not like Yuy to be late," Wufei commented to his wife, who was holding their new son Max while Meiran played in the sand box.

"They got held up on the other side of town by work," Gideon said watching his wife and son building a sand castle. He looked down at his new daughter and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" Sally asked.

"They said back up wasn't required," Gideon said.

Heero flapped his wings and avoided being impaled by a few dozen spikes.

"Duo!" Heero called as he saw a demon sneak up behind him.

"I got it!" Duo shouted flapping his large black wings and avoiding being stabbed by an impressively sized sword.

Heero used the combination of a fire element and electric element attack and took one of the demons out.

"One down one to go!" Heero called.

Duo used his telekinetic power to fling the demon into the brick wall of the alley, then cut his its head off with his sword. He snapped his fingers and incinerated what was left of it.

"What a work out," Duo commented.

"Come on Gabriel is still in the car," Heero sighed letting his sword turn back into its necklace form.

Duo did the same and walked over to the car. He touched the barrier and smiled at the two year old boy in the back seat asleep. The boy had long light brown hair pulled back into a small braid, and when he woke up he looked up at Duo with Prussian blue orbs. They had adopted him a year ago and were amazed at the similarities the kid had with themselves. Gabriel's hair grew out fast and Heero had insisted that they keep it in a braid like Duo's.

"The others are at the park waiting for us lets get going," Heero said.

"Yea ok...you ready Gabe," Duo asked his sun.

Gabriel smiled wide and nodded.

"Hey guys sorry we're late!" Duo called.

Heero got out of the car and picked his son up.

"Everyone this is Gabriel the new addition to our family," Heero said smiling.

Everyone crowded around the child and his parents cooing and talking about how much he looked like Heero and Duo. They let Gabriel down to play with the other kids and walked over to picnic table with their friends.

"So how was work?" Gideon asked.

"Two demons less running around the world," Duo said cheerfully.

Heero gazed out at Gabriel playing and smiled.

"There will come a time when we'll have to retire you know," Gideon commented.

"Before we can do that we'll have to find some replacements," Duo said.

"Yea well not anytime soon," Gideon said watching the children play.

They stayed out, laughing and playing, and talking, until the sun went down.

"I'll see you guys here In another year," Gideon said buckling his sleeping son into the back seat.

"Right!" Everyone said before saying their goodbyes.

"In a year fellas," Quizet said giving Heero and Duo a look.

The guardians and pilots had made a pact to see each other at least once a year, because the jobs Heero, Duo, Gideon, Quizet held didn't always promise a next time.

"Until that time," Heero said before getting into his car with his family and driving off.

A/N: That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed Until That Time! Please review and tell me what you think! Keep an eye out for more of my fics in the near future! Later!


End file.
